


To Be or Not To Be?

by PsyenceFiction



Series: Original Stories [5]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Gail Ann Dorsey (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Groping, Kissing, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsyenceFiction/pseuds/PsyenceFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Featuring David Bowie in 2002 and Gail Ann Dorsey. A pair in and out of each others lives since 95’. Has the Thin White Duke returned to his nature..</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be or Not To Be?

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _Requested by Anonymous_  
>  **

“Good Evening.” David rumbled his voice against the mic with a grin, crowds roaring and throwing god knows what at his feet. He saw flowers, underwear, bags, condoms.. the lot. Whatever on earth the fans expected him to do with those things he had no clue. Maybe a few of those roses that weren’t already crumbled to death by the excited fan’s tight grips when he entered would look nice in a vase. Funny lot they were. 

His band were already set up behind him, Mike Garson began to play his heart out on the piano and Life on Mars picked up once he was done wowing the crowd already. The first song was always the hardest, still shaking the pre-stage nerves from the bottom of stairs of which he walked upon, hearing the roaring crowds of thousands. David still had a little stage fright here and there, who could blame him with fresh faces expecting so much of him roaring his name like hungry wolves. 

But his confidence and voice had somewhat grown over the years, slowly beginning to ditch his smoking habit or so he thought.. Cigarettes were still nestled away in his pocket but he chewed upon a tobbaco stick as he sung, occupying his urges in lesser ways. The sticks were better than the tar and rat whatever inside of those things. The twenty first century had not so politely introduced that to him after thirty years of chain smoking, the damage was already done really. But it cleared up his throat slightly, when he seemed to struggle with it was when the smoking was worst so he was doing himself a favor weening his way out of the never ending cravings. 

Noticeably and perfectly, he sang Life on Mars to every last note with heartfelt tone and passionate expression upon his scrunched face as he held each duration flawlessly. But this was just the beginning of a long two hour concert. One of just many he’d already stepped foot upon. Touring was fun in some aspects but completely and utterly draining, at least it was only six months right? 

“On guitar, Earl Slick, Mark Plati and Gerry Leonard..” He introduced the guitarist to his right and to his left. “And good old Mike Garson on Piano.” He chuckled and didn’t even have to look behind himself to know Michael would be scowling at the slight pokey comment. Who was he kidding, he was the old one around here. Most likely one of the oldest apar Mike. He looked out upon the wave like crowds, still attempting to throw items and screaming to grab his hand when the next song started up and he kneeled down at the edge of the stage, touching at their numerous hands along before he backed away to continue singing. 

“Oh.. Slip Away..” He held out his note and danced about on stage, resembling a four year old in spirit with his silly attitude. It helped him get by with his shy nature, his band knew and went along with it. Sterling was the lucky one, getting to sit there at the drums and laugh at his silly antics hardly noticed. Gail sang along with him, playing the bass like typewrite she was very talented. He stood at the mic stand and slotted it back in, swinging along to the swaying hands of the crowds and pouring his heart out. It was a massive relief to do so, knowing his fans felt the emotional input in every one of his songs, as they were mostly so. He wrote about all sorts of decripted love and happenings, in a patchwork form that took some real analysis and attention to completely unravel. Like a puzzle, he had many entertaining factors to him that made it nearly impossible not to love him. One thing was for sure, the way he swept his hands down his chest and through his hair through out told everyone he loved himself just a bit. 

The most tantalising part of the show came up, three quarters of the way through and sweating quite heavily at this point. Luckily his silky blue suit didn’t really give much of that away but the spotlights above them were almost unbarably hot the longer they went. There again, Sterling sat smugly under the shade. He chucked off his jacket behind him and began the Alabama song with a more mischievous, daring smile. Looking over at Gail often and thrusting his hips a little here and there. He suckled his fingers, ran his hands down himself and even treated his crowd to a little slut drop, which never missed her eyes and she barely contained composure at his outrageously naughty behaviour tonight. He was always a little edgy but it was somewhat highlighted tonight, like a hidden message. No she was just overthinking the promiscuous man’s actions for what was actually just his nature, to be naughty and fun combined anywhere, anytime. 

“Th-thankyou..” He chuckled breathlessly at the end of the song, introducing finally his clear favourite of them all. “And on bass, Gail Ann Dorsey.” He smiled, tapping his fingers on his crotch and moving them up to trail along his light stubbled face. “Um. I have no clu- In fact, yes. This is a song, I wrote in the seventies.. sorry Nirvana wrote, my apologies.” He began, the band knew already and started to slowly work up to play the intro of the song. The crowd roared and laughed, clapping along as the song began and watching him shimmy along the stage towards each member, taking a long gulp from his water bottle and meeting the mic just in time for the first line. 

“Who knows! Not me. We never lost control.” He sung looking down at his handy book, thick with lyrics ranging from the very first to most recent song. Sometimes it didn’t even need to be open and it’d still aid him in remembering his song. Must’ve been psychological. 

“I’d like t-to thank every one of you for being here tonight. You, and you, and you, and you.. and you, and you..” He pointed along the crowds one by one and eventually gave up, his joke growing praise as he really would thank every last one if he had the time or energy for it. Nowadays it was dangerous enough to kneel near the edge of step a foot close, let alone let anyone backstage or meet with estranged fans. He attracted a whole mismatched bunch, one of them could be the one he had security for.. 

“And have a wonderful rest of your evening, thankyou.” He bowed to the cheers alongside Gail now with his arm round her shoulder, the others of the band bowed in turn or took their credit too. All as a unit they made it happen, but David knew that so well he enthusiastically showed them all off for their talents and introduced them. Unlike many. 

“Wew.. That was brilliant.” He smooched at Gail’s cheek as he still hung by her shoulder as they all filed offstage, still hearing the crowds behind them ring in their ears with tremendous applause. David let go of Gail and smiled at camera men, making his way eagerly back to his dressing room to hopefully get an hours peace before the long journey to the next country for the next series of shows. “Absolutely. What a great crowd.” A few of them among each other talking positively about their performance. David made a superman pose and had his jacket draped over his shoulder, making a good impression of the superhero as he flew into his dressing room and shut the door, kicking off his shoes at an instant. 

There was a handy shower and full out kitting in this particular venue, looking after it’s stars well. He expected nothing less from Berlin. Or at least he shouldn’t after living here all those years ago, those were the days. Women warming his bed, half a bottle of gin standing at his bedside.. He didn’t miss them for anything else other than, the drugs weren’t so much the highlight as he could hardly even remember it. 

“Ah.” He sighed as he slouched down on the sofa and finally rested his aching body, relaxing down and looking around at the door. He couldn’t quite make out whether it was locked or not but everyone was sworn to privacy around here, they knew to knock. All that touching, all that teasing. It probably got to him more than the crowd did, not to mention Gail’s revealing outfit tonight. Or was he just staring too much. There was nothing worse than growing hot and bothered out on stage, the fear of being known or his tight trousers revealing a little something. But then again, there was nothing better than kicking off his trousers after a racey show and relieving himself quite necessarily. 

He leaned back on the sofa and grasped at his clad crotch, actually having a good go now he was alone and not just crowd pleasing, or rather woman chasing. All these painful years, sitting on his hands and biting his tongue trying not to push his luck with Gail, he didn’t want to think about it much anymore and just flirted casually as he was known for. Things were close at times, especially when the rare ocassion that they were forced to share hotel rooms occured. Oh the joy he got out of taking cold, long showers. 

His trouser snake was unsettled, he felt it poke against his trousers as he ran his hand down over his thigh and shivered. All he could do was hope no fans got a good snap of him leant over or anything of the sort. Wearing his shirts untucked seemed to be a temporary remedy until he decided to leap around and give everyone great material for the papers. “There, there.” He patted his unsettled lump and went to unzip his trousers, reaching into his trousers and yanking out his erection with a loud sigh. Big where it mattered but he paid the price when he forgot to wear looser slacks. 

The band formed up into different dressing rooms, Earl and Mark shared one and Gail had her own. Sterling and Mike stayed together with Earl and Mark and celebrated the show, wondering where David had gotten off to. “Probably showering, you know he likes to be clean.” They chuckled together, clunking beer bottles and gulping down at them. Gail was in her room, slouched sideways on a chair thinking about David tonight. She pulled faces and ocassionally smiled but she could hardly contain her excitement when he kissed her all the time, every time it was like she’d never done so before. The excitement never wore off. She felt tempted to dig beneath the waistband but she was more patient than dirty minded old David in his room and sat herself up to pat her forehead with a wet cloth and clean herself up a bit. She patted around for her jacket with all her important items in, phone and purse, painkiller etc. But then she remembered she’d left it in his room. 

Gail got up and wandered from her dressing room, her legs were aching and fingers hard and stiff from so much playing. They adjusted a lot and at least they didn’t bleed anymore. Especially with these non-stop shows night after night. David liked to keep a tight schedule, everyone knew that and stuck to it around here. Breaks were useless to David, he’d still be working while on ‘holiday’ or ‘break’. 

She tempted to knock and decided to just enter, knowing he’d lecture her about her being welcome either way. They were close friends so he trusted that of her, that he’d not have to keep her waiting. Instead she tried the handle and gently opened the door, stepping in with her back to the scene as she shut it quietly and crept in hoping she wasn’t disturbing his rest or anything when she saw his head at the couch. He was breathing heavily, chewing on a finger to contain himself and stroking himself faster and firmer as time went on. He was too absorbed in his own little fantasy to hear her gentle enterance, little groans starting to leave him. 

She frowned and walked round the sofa, gasping and turning from him to leave. “I’m so sorry oh shit..” She gasped and grabbed her jacket, blushing profusely having found him touching himself. It wasn’t the first time either, but the first in a while. He was usually more guarded and discrete about his doings than this. He jumped in his skin when he heard her voice clearer than what he’d been imagining it, opening his eyes and looking over at her, covering up his cock with his hand. “Christ.. you could’ve at least-oh wait..” He panted, he was almost there too.. A moment of bliss he craved, stopped so suddenly. He looked less embarassed and more confused, because it wasn’t anything he was embarassed about and it wasn’t his first time being caught by her. 

“D-did you want something?” He asked her quietly, frozen in place apart from leaning his head up to look at her. 

“No I just.. came for my jacket.” She muttered quickly, not looking him in the eye right now. She hardly could, it made her blush more than him. He was still panting softly and waiting patiently to continue. 

He was smirking a tiny bit, this was kind of what he wanted to happen everytime. Everytime he felt so naughty, so mischievous leaving his door unlocked for her.. little did she know. “Are you coming to uh-celebrate soon?” She asked, edging towards the door, glancing briefly at him and the scene and blushing more. Her American accent was strong, but her voice was beautiful. He was envious of her gift, but she sang with him mostly so it didn’t really matter as long as he had her all to himself. 

“Yeah.” He breathed, raising his eyebrows and only tilting his head back down when she quickly left with her jacket clutched in her arms. Gail rushed out and shut the door quickly, glancing around the hall which was empty and the echoes of the band members laughing and crowds talking and leaving were bouncing down the lone hall. She pressed her back to his door, chewing her lip suddenly and daring to press her ear back to the door, god that was so hot she felt like she might faint the moment she laid eyes upon the scene. He was much older than her, although he didn’t look it. She felt almost wrong for finding him so darn handsome, her attraction was unreal but she tried incredibly hard not to let it show. She knew that was what he wanted, that little shit eating grin of his when he bumped and teased her. She almost felt he wanted that to happen, he played cool cucumber when he was caught red handed, that wasn’t just anyone’s reaction. 

There was so much tension between them. Even the rest of the band could see it clearly, but their denial for another.. frustrating for the outsiders but it was clear they had a misunderstanding for each other. Gail could never match up to him and after all this time she didn’t even know if she could well, sleep with him. 

“ _Fuck.. oh fuck.. ahhhh.. mm.._ ” He swore loudly, grabbing his prepared tissue and catching the spurts before they exploded, groaning repeatedly and quivering against the pillows. David lolled his head down, panting relieved breaths and wiping himself up properly after a moment or two of the desired bliss when it started to cease. 

Gail shivered and bit down on her bottom lip to muffle a moan when she heard him continue, louder and more colourfully. She waited right until his pants had completely died down before she ran straight for her room and locked the door, throwing herself into the nearest chair and rolled down her underwear.. 

“Damn..” He finally sighed again, scrunching up the used tissue and tossing into the nearby bin before he tucked himself back in, flaccid and relieved again. David didn’t try to move for a while, spending another ten minutes of quality time to himself before he cleaned himself up properly and locked his dressing room door behind him to join the boys in celebration. 

“David.. mmm..” She moaned as quietly as she could keep herself, “Ohh David..” She thought about him, shamelessly in her own company now and guarded by the locked door and walls. Hopefully this man wasn’t making her too uneasily loud, she couldn’t even tell. 

David swung his slightly damp jacket over his shoulder and shoved his keys into his pocket, whistling to himself as he wandered down the winding hall. But something stopped in his tracks. “Yes?” He thought he heard his name, spinning around and hearing it again. He looked around and then at the dressing room closest. It was Gail’s.. What was going on here. He stepped closer, always being a nosey guy when it came to it. He pressed his ear closer to the door and his eyes widened. 

“David.. Uh..” She couldn’t contain herself. All that teasing, that bumping and touching, watching those outrageously sexy shows of his were just too much tonight. She needed to do something about it now or she’d leave a dripping trail where ever she went, let alone being able to focus on anything else but him. Since she left the stage all she’d thought about was him, over and over. 

“Naughty girl.” He chuckled to himself quietly, so that was it then. All these years of no hints, hardly any at that. She really did have the hots for him, or there must’ve been something because those words, her calling his name in sexual fashion wasn’t for nothing. He straightened up and walked away before he needed another trip to his dressing room, opening the door to Mark and Earl’s room and making a large woop as soon as he entered to see them there. 

“Good show huh lads. Crack us one open.” He came bundling in and closed the door behind him, plonking himself down next to Sterling on the sofa and kicking off his shoes again. He’d had quite enough of them for one night. 

“When’s the next show?” They asked, already sounding slightly tipsy by the sounds of the jokes and giggles going around. That beer crater was full at some point.. 

“Well. We leave for Venice in what. Fourty minutes but.. no shows till tomorrow evening.” David smiled, knowing they were just counting on that answer to see how hammered they could get. David relaxed back and sipped at the beer passed to him, starting to toss and poke fun and make them all laugh with his silly animated self. 

“Woo! Party on.” They cheered and clanked bottles again, suddenly catching David and realising he’d missed out on some of the fun. 

“Chug that one mate, your behind.” Mike came up to sit on the arm of the sofa and patted his shoulder, suddenly they all started to goad him on to neck it and he did quite quickly, placing the bottle aside and putting his hand out for another. 

“How many have you had?” David smiled widely, burping involuntarily after that bubbly brewed drink went down so rapidly. 

“About four each. You’ve got some catching up to do now” They meant buisiness, if it wasn’t David getting them all drunk it was them knocking him out of his sensible work head to do so. 

“This man..” Gail sighed to herself, resting back in her chair still calming from her orgasm. 

“Why can’t I get this man outta my head.” She rubbed her temples and still he was there, her heart thudding always harder when she couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

“Fuck it.” She pulled her underwear up after cleaning herself up and straightened out, grabbing her handbag and heading to join them quickly. She could already hear their shouts and cheers from her room. What could they hear from her? 

David took down another three quite easily, making them look rookies in this department. “I remember this.. Me and Jimmy always used t'a get bloody smashed and grab a girl. S'how the seventies went ey’..” He smirked sleezily, the rush whirling through his head and his throat still windy. 

“Those were the days..” They said in unison. Gerry popped open another and they looked round when Gail came bounding in cheerfully. She settled down on the sofa right between Sterling and David and rested her head right against his chest, popping open herself a beer too and sipping away. 

“What’ve I missed?” She asked innocently, unfolding her legs and smiling to herself only slightly when David’s hand gently rested against her shoulder and held her. 

“The Seventies.” David snickered and so did the rest. 

“I was in my teens, I remember it well enough.” She pouted, no one would flatten that fact out, not even class clown David. 

He felt confused and drawn when she abruptly said almost on his lap and cuddled into him. All he could recall is what he’d over heard, it unintentionally began to arouse him again because he couldn’t stop thinking about it. His breaths became a little more eratic, tickling the back of her neck as he sounded almost uncomfortable from anyone else’s perspective had they noticed. But really he was just focusing on everything and anything but her. 

“Drink up, you’re behind.” Mark smiled and started to goad her like David and she went for it quite quickly. If she was going to survive being this close to him without having the hidden desire to pounce she might as well use any other vice to make it easier. Like recklessly downing drinks. Which was definitely tonight’s theme like any other celebration between the band. 

David drank his own down quickly as well and budged up a bit to make more room for her, clearly not just for that though. She budged up with him and remained in the same spot. Looking up at him briefly with those enchanting hazel eyes of hers. They pulled him in quite easily but he didn’t bite for bait. 

The whole band knew they had something going on but by now David would’ve spilt if anything had actually sparked. Years. They were all waiting for the moment the two just got with it and snapped out of their doubtful mindsets. Gail didn’t even try to contain herself any longer, lolling all over him and touching him quite. She thought that was what was making him shifty and his heart race. 

“Might as well pack up now, we can continue on the coach.” David rounded them up before anyone got too legless to visit the bar at the otherside. Not so fast. Mike was the only one being particularly sensible but he was bound to crack sooner or later. 

“Aww but it was just getting started..” She cooed, kissing his stubbled face before she got up and started to help them pack up before returning to grab her own gear. David escaped quickly and stumbled down to his room, not quite drunk but not quite sober either. His footing was suspicious enough to suspect something the matter with him. He shut himself in his room and sighed heavily when he reached it, his heart was racing so fast it felt like he was going into cardiac arrest. 

“What do I do.” He spoke to himself, to the skies, to anything offering help. Mike suddenly came in without warning and caught David hanging over his vanity, rubbing his face in stress. 

“Look. David. It’s so painfully clear you two like each other. Why not just come out with it.” Mike began, hear to lecture him but ultimately help him out. Gail was in her room and Mark came in and sat her down to talk in a similar way even though this all went unplanned anyhow. 

“I make it clear enough Mike. She knows I do. Fucking teases me all the time instead.” David sounded bitter and riled up by that, he was a massive cocktease and yet he had no intention of sitting back when someone else returned the favor. He wasn’t supposed to get all irritable and hot over somebody else, that wasn’t how he rolled. 

“Damn right you do. But you’ve never told her. She thinks it’s friendly, she told me herself when we last had this conversation. She thinks your just being yourself. Y'know, master tease up on stage in front of those poor fans.” Mike expressed, he’d already had these conversations with Gail when he asked her about them she seemed more willing to open up. It never bothered her how sexual David seemed to be with her but she did always wonder why.. 

“You’re making it sound easy. I heard her.. in her dressing room earlier. She wants me Mike. What’s the give.” He grumbled, he only ever openly spoke with Mike out of everyone. With their history, they’d been friends for the entirety of his career, performing together all through out. He trusted Mike, they were partners in crime in the seventies when it came to girls. 

In the eighties David seemed to be on top of his game, girls falling at his feet like never before. At the ripe age of fifty five and still ladies and even men sweltered over him. Yet he seemed disinterested by that.. more interested in Gail most of the time. Anyone with clear enough vision could see the sparks between them. 

“Something’s missing. You’re not telling her that. She needs to know up front. You’re a confusing man sometimes, she doesn’t know whether that’s playful, that’s all just an act or whether your actually being serious. No one usually knows when your being serious mate.” Mike said seriously, patting his back and sitting down on the sofa. 

“Alright.. Go pack up, we’re due to leave anytime now.” He spoke quietly, taking the information on board and giving him a friendly hug before he left. David looked himself in the eye and frowned, he was being serious. Was it that hard to feel convinced because he was so playful. There was a fine line between them but obviously not. 

David grabbed his bags and started to scrape his stuff together, packing it all up quickly and not bothering to organise it right now. He threw stuff into his bag and slowly began more fierce and forceful throwing things in, growing frustrated as the thoughts simmered in his mind. 

The rest headed out to the coach with their bags, rushing out and climbing on to take their seats, leaving David his favoured window seat available and wondering where he’d gotten off to. David threw his bags over each shoulder and pulled his cases along, carrying them all out and taking one last check he had everything before he headed towards the coach. Mark was just on his way to grab David when he saw him hobbling along and took the bags from his shoulders to help him out. “You should’ve said you needed help.” Mark sighed, David followed him along and got onto the coach. 

He settled his bags down and settled down in his place; Next to Gail by the window. The others were chattering among each other, cracking open more beers. The party had only just started. Touring with these guys just meant trouble, they liked their celebratory afterwards. 

David completely knackered literally fell asleep with his face pressed to the glass after about ten minutes into the journey. Gail smiled and pulled his up to rest into her arms, giving him somewhere to rest his head and stroking his hair gently. He was like a child in that way, he needed a little babying every now and then too. 

The others were too pre-occupied and drink happy to even notice Gail nursing the one bottle and tending to David instead. But it wasn’t an unusual sight by now. She really cared about him, in a mothering kind of way at points but at the same time they got up to some mischief together. On stage and off, yet it wasn’t the kind of mischief David had been hoping for. 

Sleeping like a baby and drooling out of the corner of his mouth, she held him all the way to the next city. Which was luckily only an hours drive away, not as bad as some of the drastic country hopping they’d been doing. David had re-arranged his tactics and upped his game when organising everything and made it logically planned too. City by city, one to the next in order. 

Mark and Gerry and Earl all started to battle each other on their acoustics, messing around with arrangements and having a great laugh watching Sterling give his own good go at playing the complete wrong instrument. David always encouraged uexploring the unknown in the studios. Having a great time watching David play bass and Gail on drums, Mark trying his little heart out to sing like David. All in good fun when they had time to goof around. 

“David.” Gail whispered, nudging him gently awake and letting him take a minute or two to register everything when his eyes fluttered open before she loosened her arms around him and let him react how he pleased. How could she possibly go wrong with a kind gesture like that? 

“Mm.. are we there already?” He asked, sitting up and stretching like a cat, yawning repeatedly and feeling at the wet patch on his face. 

“C'mon lazy bones.” Mike smiled, helping Gail with her luggage as she stood up and sighed at a wet patch left on her shirt. David followed her half asleep and took his suitcases, following Mark from the coach into their hotel. Firstly secure their stuff, priorities before booze. 

“Time s'it” David blinked himself awake as he sleepily stumbled into the hotel after them, almost ready for bed on the urge of falling back to sleep standing. 

“Time for the bar.” Gerry and Earl cheered, taking their keys first and following on with David and the rest quickly to their rooms. All next to each other for easy access and general reasons. 

“It’s not bedtime yet Dave.” Sterling knew that’d wake him up, David’s head snapped and he growled at him about his dislking for about two minutes. But it sure woke him up. 

“Pst.” Mike caught up with David who had the end room, waiting until everyone else had filed off individually. 

“Sort yourself out mate. And maybe.. wear something a little less well um-revealing.” Mike helped his friend out with a quick tip before he scattered off into his own room and David was left standing there frowning. He waddled into his room and it hit him. He looked down and instantly blushed, shutting his door and whining to himself. He’d been dreaming about her again.. Oh the frustration it caused him. He couldn’t go two seconds without a boner. 

He sighed and checked his watch finally, hoping for a quick cold shower to sort himself out. With ease he shed himself of clothes and folded them back up to put into his bag before picking out a fresh outfit for the evening. Baggy slacks because he took Michael’s advice literally and a white collared shirt. Nothing snazzy but comfortable, they were only going to the hotel’s bar. He laid the clothes out and went off for his shower. The rest of the band all ended up in one room again- bar David- and discussed the evening plans, on whether to explore or not yet. David would always end up being the one finalising plans so they all looked over at Gail and goaded her to go find him. 

David ran his hands over himself and turned the water on a much cooler setting, spending a good ten minutes cooling off and calming himself down before he warmed it up slightly to wash himself. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel, wrapping it around his waist and taking his watch from the bathroom counter. He clicked it back onto his wrist and then put his gold cross back on before he left to get dressed. A knock came at his hotel room door and he stopped in his tracks, frowning peculiarly and turned right back around to answer it quickly. Probably Mike or someone coming to collect him. 

He opened it and looked surprised when Gail was stood there. Her eyes involuntarily widened at his almost naked body and she gulped. “I was just going to ask if you were ready yet but.. clearly not.” She smiled slightly, trying not to stare. Maybe an older man but certainly still holding the body of a younger one. His hairless slightly toned body was inavoidable, she couldn’t look anywhere else. 

He noticed she got quickly distracted and gestured for her to follow him in, “Come in.” He spoke quietly, a more stern and serious look about him then. 

“The guys are heading down to the bar, I just came to get you.” She mumbled, stepping inside and closing the door for a minute. 

“I know. What _you_ came for.” He turned around to look at her, tilting his head looking for answers. 

“Well I-” She tapped her fingers and stepped closer to him, looking into his eyes more earnstly when she grew close enough to reach out to him. He followed her movements, fingers digging at his towel which was slipping slightly threatening to drop. 

“David..” She ducked her head shyly and gulped again, looking him up and down and very hesistantly placed at hand against his chest, his finger curled around her hand and brought her closer in an instant, giving her a smouldering look like the frequent ones he gave her up on stage. Her legs felt like they were going to turn to jelly when she caught him doing so, her breaths hitching slightly. 

Another knock came at the door suddenly when they were just an inch from another’s faces, so ready for one another.. David sighed and walked over to answer the door, “Mike. Couldn’t you just wait two more minutes, I’m gettin’ ready.” He grumbled, disturbing his one good shot at expressing himself annoyed him slightly, but he couldn’t stay mad because Mike had no clue. He saw Gail stood waiting looking lost and wide eyed even then, David had frozen her in place almost. She snapped out of it and walked round David to leave. 

“Later..” She whispered against his ear before she left, and Mike smiled when Gail finally walked away from them both down to the room the others were situated in. 

“Did you?” Mike began and David shook his head. 

“Not quite, you disturbed that. But I have a feeling she knows now.” David smirked, looking real chuffed with himself nevertheless. Her words against his ear had left visible goosebumps down his body. 

“Just let me get dressed, I’ll be there in two.” David added, letting Mike return to the others and shutting the door, pressing his back to it and letting out a tremendous sigh. So close.. yet he was under the impression he’d managed to prove himself now. Only time could tell.. 

He rushed to chuck his clothes on, combing out his hair and using his cologne. Not because she liked it or anything, he smiled at himself in the mirror and grabbed his essentials before he headed out to join them. They already sounded rowdy enough, laughter and shouting coming from Mike’s room. He came right in and sat down between them all. “Right. What’s happening?” David asked, he looked and sounded noticeably excited now, way more enthusiastic about the night than he had been twenty minutes ago. 

“There’s a bar downstairs. We don’t know our way round Venice so maybe we should save the exploring to tomorrow evening.” Mark explained for them all and David agreed. 

“Hmm yes, alright let’s.” He directed to the door and they all picked up their stuff and followed him out of the hotel room down to the bar. It was fairly crowded but not over the top. David was recognised by many girls, squealing fans and such but he just kept his head held up and went to sit at a stool by the bar. 

“Whiskey, neat with Ice and lime.” David asked of the barman when he settled down. He smiled when the others started to order their own drinks, then Mark came along and had to go and order a special of different shots.. 

“Not for me thanks.” David mumbled as Mark grabbed each shot and sat them down in front of everyone. 

“Everyone’s celebrating, you too.” Gail arrived and told him, taking her shot as she sat down on the stool next to him and knocked it down in one, making a funny face and coughing. 

“Tequila! Mark!” Gail squirmed for a moment, David took his and made no face whatsoever. He was the only one that didn’t react when he took the shot, smacking his lips and licking them. 

“Gin anyway.” He giggled, how lucky. Mark usually bought the rankest of shots for everyone but he loved gin so it didn’t really affect him as planned. 

Mark squinted and ordered yet another round, this time it was completely random concotions in a bigger glass to be downed. He specifically ordered the bartender to just chuck anything together and make it strong. David knocked down his whiskey and ordered the same again, paying for Gail’s drink too and suddenly when she ordered what he was having. He slapped the money down and took his change from the barman, taking his drink and sliding her her’s. 

By now it’d became the norm for the rest of the band to split from David and Gail as they always ended up flirting with each other one way or the other. They were smiling and laughing together, and after half an hour had passed their hands were in anothers on the counter, but neither of them noticed they’d done so. 

Mike and Mark exchanged looks and smiled at each other, silently nodding to each other and then looking back at the two giggling and flirting together. It wasn’t exactly different from any other night with David anyway. He was always pulling one bird or the next but their plans seemed to have sparked off nicely this time. 

Gerry and Earl decided to go to the dancefloor and Mark followed them with their drinks, settling them down and joining them. As usual Sterling and Mike, elder than the guitarists were left to talk amongst themselves. They preferred the slower drinking sat by the bar than the goofing around and dancing. David and Gail were in their own little world anyway, growing closer and more flirtatious towards each other. 

“Mike.” Sterling nudged him and he looked back round and then at Gail and David. They tilted heads and leaned into each other almost instantly, after a few more drinks together and plenty of laughter and good stories shared they hit it off. Mike raised his brows and smirked, “Someone’s getting laid tonight.” 

At first they were gentle and unsure of each other and then it just started to flow and it grew passionate and deeper, her mouth opened slightly to allow him to deepen the kiss further and they couldn’t help but start to touch each other. Maybe a bit inappropriately for a public place but there were other drunk people here hitting off and no one out of crowds noticed them anyway. 

Gail held him by the tie until she had to pull away, pulling back breathlessly but only an inch from his lips still. His eyes searched hers questioningly and she nodded once. They knew exactly what was going down now, it was just a matter of getting somewhere more private, and quickly. They let go of each other slowly and turned to finish their drinks, and knocked them down together, getting up from their stools. David wrapped his arm in hers and pulled her through the crowds immediately, shielding her until they were out of the bar. 

They reached the lift and could hardly wait until the doors had shut before they were at it again, hands roaming and mouths connected as one. Gail’s hand hooked behind his neck and the other ran over her crotch and made him muffle a groan against her lips. One of his hands was cupping her ass and the other was exploring her thigh. The hotel was quite tall and it took it’s time to get to their floor but the ping sounded and they quickly pulled away and exchanged looks when someone stepped in to go down. David took her hand and basically tugged her along to the room quickly, rumagging through his pocket at the same time and unlocking the door when he found his keys. He pushed the door open forcefully and pulled her in, pressing her to the nearest wall and kicking the door shut with his foot. 

“Oh.. David..” Gail moaned against his lips in surprise, his almost forcefulness surprised her, his eyes were hungry but she’d seen that look before so it wasn’t as threatening. Going from a teddy bear in her arms earlier to a tiger would be a big one to pull off. But he was very passionate and almost animalistic in bed, many hidden kinks and secrets that only the lucky lady got ears on. 

Her legs came to wrap around his waist as he lifted her up and he backed up towards the bed, not pulling away from her lips even a second until he’d fallen back into the pillows and soft mattress. “I’ve dreamt of this for so long..” She panted, unfastening his belt and trousers to toss them aside first, then her hands came to his shirt and undid it, button for button. He watched her closely, his hands still roaming her body. “Same..” He sighed, admitting himself also, at least they were on the same page now. 

Foreplay was hardly even needed, they were highly aroused and it wafted in the air. Patience wearing thin, they stripped each other bare quite quickly and Gail ended up straddling him. They rocked against each other inbetween heated passionate kisses, moaning against another’s lips and taking small breathers inbetween to simply stare into another’s eyes. 

“Harder” She moaned against his lips, his pace so far was gentle and cautious of her thin body, handling her like bone china but also like gold. Because that’s what it was to him right now, a treasurable moment. He suddenly flipped them down so he was on top and pressed his chest to hers, thrusting harder and making a fast pace that had them both panting and moaning louder and louder. 

“Fuh-fuck.. oh god..” David groaned throatily when she attacked his neck suddenly, he stretched it to allow her and just continued to thrust faster and faster. 

“Baby.. I’m gonna..” She moaned against his neck, kissing down to his nipples to aid him to release with her. From various sources and certain fans, she knew that was his weak spot. Trusting them and testing it out, she got a favourable response when he suddenly cried out and groaned loudly, shooting inside of her and triggering her own sudden clenching around him. He slowed but didn’t stop entirely until they were both starting to come down. He pulled out and collapsed down beside her, panting harshly and sweating profusely. Gail was almost paralysed by her recent series of climaxes, one after another and didn’t move to cuddle him until her legs could move again. She curled up against him and he turned on his side to incorporate her, kissing her deeply and going against his already protesting lungs to do so. 

“You’re everything I imagined.. and more.” Gail sighed softly, running her hand through his hair knowing he loved it already from handling him in the past. 

“You’re so hot..” He mumbled, his eyes half lidded as were hers now. They scooched to get under the sheets together and cuddled into each other more. Hearing those words come from his mouth was even better than she imagined, he had a tone for everything but either way his voice was just liquid sex in itself. 

“David..” She said in a questioning tone. 

“Yes? He looked up at her from where his face laid against her breasts. 

“Is this… does this mean an-” 

“Absolutely.” He answered her before she even got her words out properly and they made out one last time. She melted over him again and again, her heart was beating hard against his equally as eratic one as they fit together like a jigsaw and fell asleep in each other’s arms… 

**= Complete =**


End file.
